ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Mirana Oh
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Mirana's strengths lie in her strong sense of leadership and understanding while her weakness lies in her tendency to give into her siblings' whims. While Mirana is usually the most responsible out of her siblings, she can easily be swayed by her younger siblings, which makes it easy to take advantage. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Honestly, Mirana would rather have life surprise her, seeing as she's quite content with it at the moment. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? JEWELRYMAKING ALL DAY. Jewelrymaking is one of Mirana's best passions and she's quite good at it. She can even open her own store if she wants. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *Her jewelry-making kit. — Self explanatory tbh *Family photo — Still self explanatory *Her paint and paintbrushes — Painting is also one her various hobbies *Her easels and canvases — She can't exactly paint properly without these, yes? *Her circlet — Her masterpiece tbh 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The discrimination against magical creatures. They're not out to get people, jfc, they're just trying to live. Give them a break ffs 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Surprise her The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) As the eldest of the Oh siblings, Mirana has to keep a strict but supportive nature. She doesn't feel as if she's being forced into a big sister role, in fact she rather loves it. Albeit a little too much, seeing as she spoils them a lot and is a tad too overprotective. You can't blame her, she's been wanting younger siblings for most of her childhood and this is a dream come true for her, no matter how annoying they become. She has a lot of patience for them and when she is ticked off, she's easy to placate. One thing about Mirana is that she's an aesthetic queen and she knows it. Her room is something out of those pastel aesthetic Tumblr blogs and so are her clothes. She seems to have a sixth sense for anything aesthetic and fashion related and thus is the go-to for any fashion disasters around the house. Colours are her jam and she knows what palettes are complete trash and what palettes are the most attractive. She also loves to collect crystals and various colourful minerals to turn into gorgeous handmade jewelry including but not limited to rings, necklaces, and bracelets. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Ella Oh, at the time Ella Hwang, was a fresh graduate from Ilvermorny and she wanted to go out on the town with her friends as a sort of celebration. They had chosen to go to the nearest muggle bar they could find and with the help of some handy dandy fake ID's, they were able to get right in and have as many drinks as they wanted. It was there that she met Carter Oh, he looked to be the same age as her and he was also incredibly pleasing to the eyes. Ella abandoned her own friends and decided to talk the entire night away with Carter. They discussed everything one could talk about. Hobbies, goals, family, you name it they talked about it. The pair exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the night. Ella didn't expect to ever here from Carter again, but she was was surprised the next morning when she woke up and saw a text message from Carter asking to meet up for coffee. Let's just say that coffee date would spiral into the pair becoming a couple and later on they were married and Ella was giving birth to the first of four children. Mirana Oh was born on October 4th in 2015, and her fellow siblings weren't long after. Jordon was born on July 7th of 2016, Luna was born on the 14th of February in 2017, and Lauren, the youngest, was born on May 11th of 2019. Mirana was born Oh Eunbyul as the only one in the family with an active Metamorphmagus gene, which manifested at birth when her natural black hair immediately turned into a beautiful mix of pastel colours. This lead her to becoming homeschooled instead of being sent to a kindergarten because her Metamorphmagus abilities were still quite uncontrollable. Mirana grew up being taught everything about controlling her abilities and being refused access to the outside world unless she's sure nobody can accidentally catch her using her abilities. Most kids would find this downright boring but Mirana found her abilities amusing so she poured her heart and soul into mastering them. Her wishes of having an audience to show her abilities to were fulfilled when she was gifted with not one, not two but three younger siblings. Mirana promised herself that she'd be the best big sister they'd ever had, and she shows it by spoiling them a lot. Her siblings are her top priority okay? Touch a hair on them and she'd humiliate you. She has the abilities so don't try your luck. Her first magical outburst that happened when she was 5 was because of her frustration when she found that one of her siblings had destroyed a necklace she was working on to give to her mother for her parents' wedding anniversary. She had full-out bawled, something she doesn't do frequently. It ended up with the necklace not just repaired, but better than ever. Mirana never bothered to find out who destroyed the necklace because all that matters is that she had her first magical outburst and that her parents were proud of her hard work. Eventually, Mirana reached the age for legibility at Ilvermorny and was off to her first year, followed by her younger siblings in the following years. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Queens Jessica and Kyungri bc metamorphmagus and these are her two fave forms 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood, Oh family 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Metamorphmagus 6) What year is your character in? Sixth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2/0 : '''Pukwudgie '''and Horned Serpent have chosen Mirana. Please bold your house choice! :) αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 14:49, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Sorted